Curious Saiyans
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: Cami and Gosina, daughters of Trunks and Goku, respectively, are having a small spar when they see something fall out of the sky. Whatever could it be? Their six-year-old brains decide to investigate! Little do they know; it's life-changing. COMPLETED.
1. Never Seen, Never Heard

**Author's Notes: Expect a lot of mini-stories starring Cami and Gosina from now on, because I have thought up so many scenarios for them. This is the just the first of many! So I'll be pretty occupied, eh? They will have a minimum of four chapters each—but don't worry! There will be plenty of words in those chapters; I'm not one of **_**those**_** authors, if you get what I mean. Oh, just so you know, Bardock is alive in this story, which means that this is an Alternate Reality, okay? WARNING: contains swearing, both in this country (England) and foreign countries. Oh, and just so I don't have to explain in the story, Cami and Gosina, because they are only six, say "send you" beans instead of "senzu" beans, okay? Okay. Also, it is okay that they say "damn", because believe me, kids of that age and older say a **_**lot**_** worse things than "damn". Well, damn isn't a bad word in this country anyway. Anyway, I'd better get on with the story.**

**Summary: Cami and Gosina, daughters of Trunks and Goku (no, not that way), are having a small spar when they see something fall out of the sky. Whatever could it be? Their six-year-old brains decide to investigate! Little do they know; this is a life-changing investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Never Seen, Never Heard.**

"Is that really the best you've got, Gosina?"

"Shut up, Cami! I'm trying the hardest I can!"

The two half-Saiyan girls were throwing punches and kicks at each whilst in mid-air (though, not that much), but the oldest, Cami Brief, by two months had the advantage over her younger friend, Gosina Son. Cami trained intently with her grandfather. Gosina also trained, but not as much as her best friend. Since Gosina trained with her father and grandfather, the training sessions normally turned into her father and grandfather sparring against each other. When it came down to it, the fact was that she didn't like fighting. Gosina's Saiyan side just wasn't awoken whenever she fought, like Cami's was.

The only reason Gosina was fighting now was because Cami had commented that the whole Son family was weak. Gosina argued they weren't. Cami told her to prove it. So Gosina tried to – and so far she was failing.

"Well your hardest isn't the best!" Cami retorted. Cami didn't actually mean _any_ of what she said. She only said it so that she could get Gosina to fight. Cami wanted to analyse how well Gosina was being trained. If she was being trained to the fullest she could be, then she would be winning over Cami. But she wasn't. So it looked like Cami was going to have to ask her grandfather and even her father to train Gosina. Gosina's family didn't have to know, though.

"_Ignorance is bliss,"_ Cami's mother once told her.

Gosina growled and threw her hardest punch at Cami. It went towards her at lightning speed, successfully hit her on the cheek, and as a result, Cami skidded onto the floor, a red mark forming on her cheek. Gosina threw her hands to her mouth and gasped. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She quickly flew down to her friend and landed by her side.

"Cami, I'm_ so _sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Well, I sorta did 'cause you made me angry but—"

"—shut up, you ramble on too much."

Gosina put a hand behind her head and smiled sheepishly in classic Son style. "Hehehe. Sorry." She offered a hand to Cami; however, Cami just swatted it away.

"I don't need help," she remarked in her usual confident way. Gosina only rolled her eyes; she was used to Cami saying these kinds of things. But as Gosina's eyes looked at the clear blue sky, she noticed something in the sky. She stood up to see if she could see what it was better.

"Gosina, what's wrong?"

"There's… something in the sky."

Cami stood up also, and looked in the direction that Gosina was staring in.

"Where? I don't see anything!" Gosina gripped Cami's chin and made her look in the right place. "Oh, I see it now. What the hell is it?" Gosina shook her head, her silky raven hair swaying about.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go check."

With that said, the two girls took off into the air so they could identify the mysterious object. As they got closer, they could see it was a pod of some sort. Cami looked more carefully—and gasped. It was a Saiyan space pod! She'd recognised it because her grandfather had explained what they were and what they looked like. Cami, being very interested in her Saiyan heritage, listened very vigilantly. She was glad she did. Her granddad would be pleased. Another Saiyan on Earth.

"Gosina, do you know what that is?"

"… A space pod?" Gosina answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but what _kind_?"

Gosina shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno." Then she remembered her granddad telling her about something called a Saiyan space pod. However, Gosina _wasn't_ interested in her Saiyan lineage, so she blanked out whilst her granddad explained. So in the case of Saiyan space pod being the wrong answer, she decided to keep quiet.

"It's a _Saiyan_ space pod! We better help them out—they could be injured!"

Gosina nodded her head in agreement. "Do you think that cat person will give us any send you beans, if we ask really nicely? But only if we need them." Cami scoffed and crossed her arms.

"We don't need to _ask_. We could just take 'em by force."

"But Cami! That's not very nice!"

"I'm the Saiyan Princess, remember? _I_ can do what I _want_."

Gosina only shook her head. Everyone was saying that Cami was turning out to be like her grandfather (like she wasn't already!) and Gosina now started to believe that was true. Oh well. No one could choose their family. Unless they wished for a different family using the Dragon Balls. However, there was a zero per cent chance of Cami doing that. She _loved_ being a Saiyan Princess, and used that advantage whenever she could.

"Oh man, I better check what time it is," Cami suddenly announced, bringing her best friend out of her thoughts. Cami looked at her digital watch and her blue eyes widened. "_DAMN!_" Cami yelled, causing Gosina to cover her ears. "I was supposed to be home _two_ hours ago!"

Gosina felt very sympathetic and silently thanked Dende that _she_ wouldn't have to be the one to face the wrath of the Saiyan Prince. Then Gosina realised something. "Cami… what time did you have to be home?"

"Two o'clock."

Gosina widened her eyes. That had confirmed her fears. She mentally swore (she had heard swear words off her grandfather) at Dende. Facing the wrath of the Saiyan Prince was _definitely_ better than facing the wrath of her _mother_!

"Cami, can you promise me something?"

Cami gazed towards her friend with a bewildered expression. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you wish me back with the Dragon Balls please?"

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause Mommy's gonna _kill_ me. I shoulda been back home at half past one," Gosina answered, tears threatening to fall from her black eyes. Cami offered a smile to Gosina, in an attempt to cheer her up. After all, she too had been caught in the crossfire of her best friend's mother anger. She did _not_ want to go back there again. She thought her own mother was bad enough.

Well. The whole of her family were bad enough, really.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it. Just say ya lost track of time! Anyway, let's go help that Saiyan!"

Gosina nodded. "Right."

The two girls speeded up and continued to fly, until they landed where the Saiyan space pod had crashed. The girls landed on the ground simultaneously and looked into the crater below. "Man, that's a dead bad landing," Cami commented. "Come on, let's go."

She jumped down into the crater. Gosina still stood where she was, too afraid to go down.

"Ya coming or what?"

"Erm… Mommy told me that I shouldn't get my clothes dirty."

Cami scoffed and then proceeded to try and open the space pod. She, of course, had absolutely _no_ idea how to do it. Cami kicked the door in frustration—and quickly regretted that action. That Saiyan space pod was made of something _really_ hard! Cami kneeled onto the floor in pain, when a hissing sound caught her attention. Her tear-filled eyes looked up; the pod was opening!

Cami quickly stood up and backed away. What if this Saiyan was a _bad_ Saiyan? But… there weren't any bad Saiyans… _right_? She wasn't bad, Gosina wasn't bad, her daddy wasn't bad, Gosina's daddy, brothers and niece weren't bad, she and Gosina's granddad's weren't bad, and her auntie wasn't bad. So there were _no_ bad Saiyans.

But when the pod opened, Cami was surprised.

_Very_ surprised.

_Not_ sat inside was a _Saiyan_—but instead, a creature of a species Cami had never seen or heard about before. It confused her six-year-old mind.

The creature was white all over with a red chestnut shape on top of its head. It also had red sections on its shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. A tail was hanging over the creature's shoulder.

Cami shuffled closer to the pod, afraid if the creature was going to open its eyes and attack her. It was then that Cami noticed how badly injured the creature was. Cuts and grazes were spread all over the creature's body, along with – and what looked like deep – bloody patches. Its right eye was gravely bruised and blood was dripping from the corner of its mouth. All of this suggested to Cami that the creature had been the loser in a very bad battle prior to its arrival on Earth.

"What's wrong, Cami?" Gosina thought the creature inside the pod _was_ a Saiyan, because it was a _Saiyan_ space pod. "Is the Saiyan okay? 'Cause he don't look too good from here." Cami looked at her friend with a confused expression. How could she think this creature was a Saiyan?

"It's not a Saiyan, Gosina," Cami explained. Gosina's mouth formed into an 'O' shape as her six-year-old brain took in the information. "Although you might be right thinking it's a he." Cami looked back at the creature and sighed. "Come on, I think we should go to my house to get some help. I don't think we'll be able to carry him."

"Right."

Gosina nodded and the two girls took off into the air once more.

A six-year-old child smiled maliciously and crossed her arms. "_Finally_!" I've gotten rid of that _pest_. I hope he enjoys his time there, because he'll never be coming back here!" The child giggled to herself, but then stopped laughing as she realised something. "Oh. Now I have to find a way of getting off this planet. The only way I can get off this planet is… but I don't want to do that." The girl growled in frustration and stomped her foot.

"GRR! I wish Daddy was here to help me! But that stupid, meanie uncle of mine killed him!"

The girl then smiled evilly once more. "I _could_ just kill uncle now. But he'd be too strong for me. I'm only a _helpless, little weakling girl_." She snarled as she repeated the words her father said to her every day. "One day uncle; I'll get revenge on you. And the rest of your family!"

The girl then turned around and started to walk.

"Now to find a way off here before Freeza destroys the planet…"

"Hey, do ya think everyone's gonna be mad at us?" Gosina questioned. The two girls were still flying. After all, it _was_ a long distance from the empty fields the girls were training in to Capsule Corporation in West City. Cami shook her head, some of her black hair falling to the side of her face.

"Maybe, but not by much. I mean, once we tell 'em the reason, they'll forgive us!" The six-year-old Saiyan princess then remembered just how bad tempered her grandfather could get. "Then again, maybe they won't. Anyway, we need to speed up!"

Gosina nodded her head in agreement, and sped up along with Cami. The two Saiyans eventually arrived at Capsule Corporation. There, they saw their grandfather's standing there, both of them with their arms crossed.

"You go first, Cami," Gosina said, pushing Cami in front of her. Cami gave an irritated look to her best friend and nervously walked up to her grandfather.

"Erm… hi there, Granddad…"

"Don't 'Hi' me, brat! Do you know what time it is?" Vegeta yelled, glaring down at Cami.

"Err… about now with a good watch?" She knew he wasn't in the mood for games; but then again, when was he _ever_? Vegeta snarled and pointed in the direction of the house.

"In. Your parents wish to have a long talk with you."

Cami huffed but went inside, her grandfather following her. Gosina watched the pair go in, and then turned her attention to her own grandfather. She gulped. Well, at least it was better than her mother. Then Gosina remembered the first reason why they came back to Capsule Corp. She needed to tell her grandfather—and quick.

Gosina took a deep breath and started to talk fast.

Bardock blinked a few times before speaking. "… _What_?" He heard a few words such as 'Saiyan' and 'creature'. "Say that all again… but more _slowly_." Gosina sighed and walked closer to her grandfather.

"Grandpa. I know you're mad at me, but listen to me, it's important. Cami and I found a Saiyan space pod, but it wasn't a Saiyan inside, it was some creature that we've never seen before and he was really badly injured so we came back here to get some help."

Bardock took all of the information in and nodded. "Right. We should get Kakarot."

"… Who?"

"Your father."

"… Who?"

Bardock sighed and shook his head. "Goku." He knew his granddaughter knew _that_ name.

"Oh! Why didn't you say that in the first place? Silly Grandpa."

He weakly opened his eyes. He quickly found that only his left eye was opening. He tried to open his right eye, but it stayed firmly shut. Great. He was badly injured. His father wasn't going to like _this_. Wait… where _was_ his father? He tried to move but pain rapidly shot throughout his whole body. He let out a cry of pain and went back into his former position.

Okay. Bad idea.

He gazed down at his arms and the rest of his body. Injuries _all_ over. He struggled to remember just _how_ he obtained these horrific injuries. All he was remembered was being on planet Namek. His father fighting some… he couldn't remember what species.

But it _definitely_ wasn't a Namekian.

Well, if he wanted to move from this position, he was going to have to endure the pain. This was the sort of thing his father trained him for. He bought his left arm over to his right arm and all the while, wincing in pain. This pain was like no other pain he had suffered before. Not even at the hands of his father had he suffered pain like this. He pushed his right arm down so he could lift the rest of his body up. He yelled in pain whilst he did so—but he couldn't stay in this pod forever, now could he?

This made him wonder. Why was his pod open already? Oh well. It must have opened automatically when he landed.

He managed to stand up but not to his full height. He leaned on the pod, tears brimming on his eyes. The pain was so insufferable.

It was all too much for the six-year-old.

He fell onto the hard ground below as he slipped into unconscious.

"Gosina, there you are! I've been so worried about you!" Chi-Chi scooped her only daughter up into a tight hug and then held her on her hip. "Where have you _been_? More importantly, _what_ have you been _doing_?" Chi-Chi wasn't mad; in fact, far from it. She was greatly relieved that her daughter wasn't hurt in any form of way.

Gosina silently thanked Dende, and proceeded to answer her mother. "Well, me and Cami were… _training_ and then we found a Saiyan space pod and there was a badly injured creature inside of it and now we need Daddy."

"What for?" Chi-Chi carried Gosina in, Bardock following. Chi-Chi set Gosina down on the table and sat down on one of the chairs, whilst Bardock went to find his son. Gosina crossed her legs, deep in thought. What _did_ she need her daddy for? It wasn't like he had any special healing powers… did he? Gosina pondered this thought. He _did_ always make a cut (one that was covered by a plaster, of course) feel better after kissing it.

So maybe he _did_ have special healing powers.

"Well, Daddy has special healing powers, right? Like when he kisses my cuts better. So we can use Daddy's special healing powers!" Gosina smiled a completely innocent smile. Her mother smiled too; though it was an amused smile.

Oh, the innocent minds of six-years-olds.

"Do you think Daddy's special healing powers would be enough?" Chi-Chi questioned.

Gosina nodded her head. "Uh-huh!"

Chi-Chi laughed softly and then she smiled even more when she noticed Goku standing behind the table. He bought a finger to his lips, indicating for Chi-Chi to remain silent. She knew _exactly_ what Goku was going to do, so she stayed quiet. Gosina didn't suspect a thing.

Goku reached out and scooped Gosina up his arms. Gosina screamed in surprise—but it wasn't a scream of fear. It was a scream of joy.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, how's my Butterfly today?" Butterfly, as well as being Gosina's middle name, was Gosina's nickname. Only Goku (because if anyone else called it her, including Chi-Chi, they would seriously regret it) called Gosina 'Butterfly'. "So, I heard you need my special healing powers. What for?"

"Me and Cami found this dead badly injured creature!"

"What species was it?"

"We don't know. It don't matter, though! We need to help him." There was a hint of desperation in Gosina's voice. She didn't care that she didn't know what species the creature was. She just wanted to help it before it died, before it was too late.

"But, Mooo-_oooom_! This creature was badly hurt!" Cami sat beside her mother on the settee. She was trying to get mother to help the poor creature – but she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care, Cami. What if some stranger had come along? _You_ could have been the one badly hurt!"

Trunks sighed at his wife. No matter how strong Cami was going to get, Zeira still believed that Cami could be badly hurt by anyone that intended to harm her. He would have said a word in the matter, but with the threat of his wife looming in the air, he decided not to. He _was_ interested in what species this creature could be, though.

"Mom, me and Gosina were in _fields_, not the city!"

"Whatever. Anyway, Gosina knows, doesn't she? I'm sure the Son family will go running to the rescue…"

Cami sighed and crossed her arms.

Her mother could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I can sense a power level; however, it's very weak. It feels as if it's going to die down soon."

"Is there enough power level for you to Instant Transmission there, though?" Bardock questioned. Goku nodded, a solemn look planted over his face. Gosina's hand was held in his own. Bardock put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Be careful!" Chi-Chi said.

All three Son's nodded.

"So where he is?" Goku asked, looking around. He didn't notice the crater by his feet. Gosina didn't care about getting her dress dirty this time and slid down into the crater. Goku watched her go down and then saw the creature, face first on the ground. "Oh. There he is!"

Bardock shook his head and jumped down into the crater. Goku followed.

Gosina was glad that he been conscious, even if it was probably for a few seconds. "Daddy, he needs a send you bean!" Both Bardock and Goku laughed softly. Gosina didn't get what they laughing at, so she became rather annoyed. "_Daddy_!"

Goku stopped laughing and blinked at his daughter. Wow, she was like a mini Chi-Chi.

Now _that_ was a scary thought.

Goku quickly got rid of that thought, and bent down to the creature. Hmm… it looked similar to someone he had fought so many years ago… but _who_? No, it didn't matter now. The creature looked so young. Too young to die. Goku quickly gathered the creature up in his arms, and for the first time, got a gaze at his face.

He looked like he was in so much pain, even he wasn't conscious.

"We have to get him to Capsule Corporation. Maybe Bulma can help him." Goku knew this wasn't true—but the creature would recover better at Capsule Corporation then he would at the Son home. Besides, it was a glimmer of hope for Gosina.

"Daddy, what about your special healing powers?"

"They won't be enough this time, Butterfly."

"But that means… if you can't make him better, then nobody else can!"

Oh. Maybe not.

"Oh, don't worry, Gosina! I'm sure Bulma will do the best she can!"

Cami sighed and looked out her bedroom window. She had been confined to her room by her mother, because she was deemed to be too annoying. Well, at least Cami could listen to her favourite songs now. This was what she was doing now, as she waited for an update on the status of the badly injured creature. She didn't notice her father enter through her bedroom door, until he spoke, startling the little girl.

"Who are you looking for?"

Cami quickly turned to her father. "Oh, no one."

"Uh-huh." Cami knew that tone all too well. He didn't believe her. "Anyway, I apologise about your mother. See, for her, it's that time of month when she can't really control her emotions. You'll understand when you're older."

Cami said nothing and turned back to the window. Trunks sighed and sat on the bed opposite his daughter.

"So, really, who are you looking for? Are you looking for Gosina?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean by—" Trunks cut off as he sensed Bardock's, Goku's and Gosina's ki's. He could also sense another one, but it was _very_ weak. It was _definitely_ the injured creature that Cami was talking about. "That?"

Cami shook her head. "Nothing."

Trunks looked at his daughter with a befuddled expression. "You can't sense those?"

"Daddy, I'm _still_ learning how to do that, so no. I can't."

Gosina glanced at the young child in her father's arms. It was horrible seeing someone hurt as bad as that. She only hoped he would recover—and quickly. Images of people she loved being hurt as badly as the poor creature flashed into her head. She stifled a gasp and quickly got rid of the images. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking such things. She _never_ wanted to see such things in real life.

Unfortunately, that was one of the side effects of being a Saiyan. Somewhere in the universe, some Saiyans have done something to someone and that someone wants revenge. Who most likely on? Goku. Why? Because he's a Saiyan, and that's what he must die for. Any other Saiyans – no matter what age they were – must die, too. Simply because of their race.

Gosina wished she wasn't a Saiyan. In her six years of living, she'd already seen some things that no other six-year-old (with the exception of Cami, of course) would – and should – never see. It terrified the little girl to pieces, for she knew anything, absolutely _any_thing could happen.

Like today.

Gosina had no doubt that the only reason that Cami and her had found that poor creature was because they were Saiyans. Strictly speaking, _half_-Saiyans. However, the Saiyan side always dominated over the human side. Always. Gosina wondered how things would have turned out if they were fully humans.

For one, she and Cami wouldn't have been fighting. Because of that, they would have never found the injured creature. Gosina wondered what would have happened to him if _humans_ had found him. Then she realised. She didn't need to wonder. She _knew_. Humans were just as curious as Saiyans, if not more. Saiyans were definitely more knowledgeable. Whereas Saiyans would do one out of two things: one, just leave the poor creature to die or two, try and heal him—however, humans, because the creature was an _alien_, they would conduct unthinkable experiments.

Gosina would choose option one of the Saiyan ways over the human way any day. It would be better to let him die peacefully than to inflict even more pain on him. As if that was even possible.

"Gosina."

Hearing her name, Gosina looked up to find her father and grandfather standing a few steps in front of her.

"Are you going to stand there all day, lost in your thoughts, or are you going to come in?" Her grandfather questioned.

Gosina hadn't realised she had been standing still—she was _that_ lost in her thoughts. She surprised herself with the many things she thought of. She quickly nodded her head and walked rapidly up to her father and grandfather. He smiled at Gosina and she weakly smiled back.

She couldn't lose the worry she held for the creature.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE**

**Wow. Never thought I'd stop writing. Normally, I would have stopped writing about a thousand words ago, but my brain told me to carry on. I'm glad it did. Reading **_**Twilight**_** is what inspired me to finish it off. Some of the writing style from **_**Twilight**_** has kind of rubbed off on me. Oh well. Please review.**

**Yunagirlamy, 1.7.09.**


	2. What are you?

**Author's Notes: Yay, chapter two! Now, we are going to find out whom (but not **_**what**_**) the creature is. I don't think you'll be surprised. If you are, then shame on you. You aren't a true **_**Dragon Ball Z**_** fan. Kidding. Warning from previous chapter stays on.**

**Summary: Cami and Gosina, daughters of Trunks and Goku (no, not that way), are having a small spar when they see something fall out of the sky. Whatever could it be? Their six-year-old brains decide to investigate! Little do they know; this is a life-changing investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**-- is a scene change and/or a different point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: What are you?**

**--**

He slowly opened his eyes. As he came round to consciousness, he realised he was lying on his back and a thin blanket was draped over him. He also felt something covering his mouth. He looked down. It was cone shape object, with a tube coming out of it. His eyes followed the tube until he found it was attached to a cylinder shape that said _"Oxygen"_ on it.

He wondered what oxygen was.

Well, whatever it was, it was letting him breathe more properly. Better than before, that's for sure. He sat up—wait… _what_? He could sit up? A puzzled expression came over his face as he pushed himself up without any pain whatsoever. He looked at his arms. No injuries. He looked at his body. No injuries there either.

How the hell did he recover so quickly? He was close to death before. He should have _been_ dead. He had held no doubt that he was going to die. He was relieved that he was alive—but confused also.

_Who_ had bought him here? _Where_ was he? Sitting up more, he felt something touching his leg. He looked down—and his eyes widened.

A _human_ (he'd always known what they looked like) was sitting on a chair, the upper part of its body leaning on the bed. Its head rested on its left arm and the right arm was stretched out to where his leg was. Silky black hair was draped over the left shoulder, completely obscuring the face from his view. Soft breathing coming from the human indicated to him that it was sleeping.

He gently moved the thin blanket from over him and slowly moved his legs – so he wouldn't disturb the human – towards him. He moved onto his knees and, at the pace of a snail, crawled down the bed to the human. He stopped to sit in front of it.

Its eyes were shut. He wondered how long it had been there. How long _he'd_ been there, for that matter.

He gazed more at its face. He saw that it was a female, and not a very old one. He recognised her from somewhere. Yes, she had very similar facial features to someone he'd met. However, he couldn't place his finger on it. He decided to let it drop for now.

However; was _she_ the one who'd saved him? Was _she_ the one who he owned gratitude to? He would find out these facts later. He wouldn't bombard her with questions straight after she woke up though; his father had informed him that humans were one of the least intelligent species in the universe.

And of course, _his_ species were the most intelligent. So that meant he had to be careful how he spoke here. They might not understand him. In fact, it was better if he didn't speak at all. There was the chance he might accidentally offend them.

That was definitely _not_ a good idea.

He suddenly jumped back when the female opened her mouth and yawned. Not long after, her eyes opened. He was amazed to find she had _black_ eyes. Never before had he seen eyes of that colour on a _human_. He always thought the colours were: brown, blue, green, hazel and grey. His own eyes in particular were red; a common colour amongst his species.

The girl let out a gasp and immediately straightened up her body. Her mouth hung open and she sat there, staring for what seemed like an eternity. Then she surprised him. She slowly reached forward and removed the cone shape object from his mouth.

He thought he would stop breathing, but he quickly found that wasn't the case. His breathing was just the same as when the cone object was covering his mouth.

The female cocked her head to the side, her mouth now closed. The pair sat staring at each other, until the female opened her mouth.

"Who… who _are_ you?"

The human _didn't_ know who he was?! But _every_ species knew who he was! His very name struck fear into their hearts. He crossed his arms and glared at the stupid human. "Everyone knows who I am. You're stupid for asking that." He saw tears forming in the girl's black eyes. He'd made her upset? Well… good… no… _bad_. For some strange unknown reason, he felt somewhat… guilty. He snarled and uncrossed his arms. "Look, I'm sorry. I just _assumed_ that you would know who I am."

The girl wiped the tears away and a puzzled expression was worn on her face. "What does… ass-umed mean?"

"It means I thought that you knew who I am," he answered, with a slight growl in his voice. He was becoming rapidly annoyed—and angry too. "Who are _you_, anyway?" His father had taught him to always ask the names of people; so that they could be indentified if later killed. He thought it pointless, though; there'd always be nothing left of them _to_ indentify. But who was he to question his father?

"Oh, I'm Gosina Son!" the female answered, jabbing a thumb to her chest and proudly smiling. Okay, so he found out her name. Now for the more important part.

"Were you the one who found me?"

"Yep, and my best friend!"

_Two_ humans found him? Well—this certainly was an interesting piece of the story. "And who is your best friend?" _He_'d never had a best friend; his father forbade it. Said that best friends were _worthless_. Though, it would be nice to have someone to play with. It _did_ get a bit boring beating up the guards a lot.

"Her name's Cami Brief! This is her house we're in. Well, it's not really _her_ house, but her Nan and Grandad and Mommy and Daddy live here. And her auntie," Gosina counted on her fingers as she said the names.

He was about to open his mouth to ask where this _Cami Brief_ was—when the door flung open. He looked up; a girl was stood there, an annoyed look on her face. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, which hung over her left shoulder. Her eyes were a light blue, and they stared at him with uncertainty. She wore a green tank top (he was surprised that he _knew_ what that was) and a pair of denim shorts. She looked no older than six. He guessed she _was_ six—same age as him. He wouldn't be surprised if this Gosina human was six as well.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She quickly walked over to the bed. She crossed her arms and examined him. "What species are you?"

"What species are _you_?" He knew already but he did not want to reveal his species either. After all, he didn't want them in danger. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, this is gonna be hard to explain, _but_… I'm half-human, half-Saiyan. Gosina here is too."

His eyes widened. _Saiyan_?! B-But the _only_ Saiyans were… it just didn't make sense. It explained why the Gosina girl had black eyes, though. However, he was confused at why the other girl had _blue_ eyes. He had only seen Saiyans with either brown or black eyes.

The only conclusion he could come to was that the fathers of these children were the two remaining Saiyans and that they had produced offspring with humans. But… _wait_. Wasn't one of the Saiyans killed? He remembered that it was only that idiotic prince that was the last Saiyan remaining. But the girls weren't _sisters_. They were _friends_. _Best_ friends.

He put a hand to his head. All this thinking and confusion was giving him a headache. He decided the address the issue whilst it was fresh on his mind. "Who are your dads?" The girls both raised their eyebrows at the unexpected question. They looked at each other and then shrugged.

The unnamed girl – who he presumed was Cami – was the first to answer. "My Daddy is Trunks Brief, head of Capsule Corporation. He's also a Saiyan prince."

"He's a Saiyan _prince_?" He questioned. "But the only prince was _Vegeta_…" he mumbled. But the girls still heard. Of course. He had forgotten that a Saiyan's hearing was excellent.

"Vegeta is my Grandad!" Cami said. "He's my Daddy's dad."

_Grandfather_? But Vegeta didn't even _have_ any children! He didn't even have a _partner_.

"My Dad is Goku!" Gosina blurted out.

His head immediately shot up at that name. He _knew_ that name. He remembered now. It was the name of the Saiyan who was fighting his father. But as far as he knew, Goku only had a son. Not a _daughter_. He sighed, still confused. What the hell was going on here?

Suddenly, he felt his hand being grabbed. "Come on! We'll go introduce you to everyone else!" Gosina announced. She dragged him off the bed and out of the room. He forgot that Saiyans could run fast, too. He could keep him though. Then the girl slowed down to a steady pace. Probably for his sake. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Cami girl walking at a steady pace as well, her eyes locked firmly on him.

He could tell – because he didn't say what species he is – that she didn't trust him. He didn't blame her. In fact, the only one _he_ trusted was his father.

"_Never trust someone you don't know,"_ his father's voice rang throughout his mind, _"The only one you can trust is me. Believe me, Ku—"_

Did he just forget his own name? No… he couldn't have done! How could _he_ forget his _own_ name when he made sure that others _didn_'_t_? His father was _definitely_ not going to be pleased. He put a hand to his head, once more, and shook it. He was _so_ ashamed of himself.

Suddenly, he found himself in another room. He looked around at all the faces gazing at him. In the far back, he could see Vegeta, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed. He recognised _that_ pose. He immediately knew that Vegeta recognised him. His eyes stayed locked on Vegeta until he saw another familiar face out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his eyes.

_Goku_.

He rapidly felt anger running throughout his body. Why was he angry? In a matter of two seconds, he realised why he was angry. Because Goku was sitting there. This meant he had obviously survived. His father had… died. He wanted to let out a scream and yell and swear at the stupid monkey. However, he knew that it would be ridiculous and childish if he did. The fact that he _was_ a child wasn't neither here nor there. He hadn't been raised to have childish tantrums. He had had a few; but _only_ in front of his father and with good reason.

_Very_ good reason. He supposed that he actually _did_ have a very good reason; after all, the wretched monkey had killed his father.

Well, he didn't actually _know_ that, but it was the best guess he had.

If he could, he would have let a growl escape past his lips. If it were just him and Goku in the room right now, he would have, like some sort of animal. If Goku and he _were_ alone, Goku would either come out of the room very badly injured or dead.

Of course, he knew the latter was impossible – at the moment – because there was _no_ way he could win against the stupid Saiyan. If his _father_ couldn't?—then who _could_?

For now, he only scowled at Goku. More annoyingly, Goku smiled at him. Oh, how he wanted to wipe the smile of his ugly face.

"Hi!" Goku said in an irritating tone, "What's your name, little guy?"

_Little_?! First, he had the nerve to kill his father and now he was calling him _little_?! That just wouldn't do. Well, he wouldn't give Goku his answer, simply for the fact he couldn't remember. Even if he _could_, though, he still wouldn't give Goku the satisfaction of knowing.

He smirked. "I don't know. I can't remember." He was annoyed at how young his voice still sounded, but that couldn't be helped for now. However, what were even _more_ irksome were all the smiles that had come on the female's voices at the sound of his voice.

They obviously thought he was _cute_.

"Kuriza." Everyone turned towards Vegeta at the sound of his voice.

He scowled even more but was pleased that he could remember his name now. But still; that gave the stupid monkey the knowledge of his name. Knowledge he didn't _want_ him to have.

Goku turned back towards him and smiled even more. "So your name is Kuriza, huh?"

He said nothing, and turned his face away. Then a shrill voice cut through the silence like a knife cutting through butter.

"Daddy, isn't that a pretty name? Kur-iza! I _like_ it!"

He sighed. The Gosina female pronounced his name wrong. The last person who did that didn't survive to tell the tale. In fact, there was nothing of them left. He knew he couldn't kill this half-human, half-Monkey girl, though. However, the idea was _very _tempting. Killing Goku's daughter (and he _knew_ that daughters were precious) would be the perfect revenge. An eye for an eye. His father would be proud of him. He hadn't known his father was dead for very long and yet here he was; plotting his revenge against the miserable Saiyan that had killed him.

"It's _Kuriza_, not Kur-iza," Cami interjected, "and anyway, I have a question to ask you, _Kuriza_."

He hated how his name was being used, as if it was some disgusting thing. Now that Goku knew his name, he hated to answer to it. "Yes?" He had wanted to answer with _"What?"_ but he was raised to be polite. And polite he would be.

"You asked _us _who our dad's are, right?"

Uh-oh. He could see where this was going. Well, he might as well tell them. It would make them all scared. All of them being scared were a _good_ thing.

"Yes, and?"

"Who's _your_ dad?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vegeta stiffen up slightly. Of course, Vegeta never liked his father. He once heard Vegeta say, _"He is a slimly, repulsive lizard! One day, we, the proud survivors, of our superior race will be rid of him!"_

He got his wish.

"My dad…" He decided would annoy Vegeta, "he's the strongest person in the universe. His name… strikes fear into the hearts of the people who hear it."

"What's his name?" Gosina asked, with slight disbelief in her voice. She obviously believed that Goku was the strongest person in the universe. "I bet it ain't scary."

He looked up, and smirked. He smirked mostly at Vegeta's irked expression.

"His name is Freeza."

There was a deadly silence in the air. The only two that weren't shocked were Cami and Gosina. They had clearly not heard of his father.

"F… Freeza? Your dad is… _Freeza_?"

He heard fear in Goku's voice. That was _excellent_. He was _very_ pleased with that. "Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"N-No." Evidently, there was. "It's just that… I never imagined _Freeza_ having a son. Being a father!"

He was used to that. "A lot of people don't. But I don't care. Besides, you can't choose your family can—"

"He's dead." All eyes turned on Vegeta once more. He no longer had an annoyed frown on his face; but rather, a satisfied smirk. He was one hundred percent ecstatic that his father was dead. "And he has been for quite some time now."

He couldn't help the yell that came out of his lips. "_WHAT?_" How long had it been since the fight on Namek? "Who _killed_ him?" No one answered. "Who the _hell_ killed him?!" He was done with being polite now. Again, no one answered. The silence was killing him. "I won't ask again. Who… KILLED HIM?"

Vegeta stepped forward and walked to stand in front of him. He looked down at him and uncrossed his arms.

"My son from an alternate timeline did."

He immediately looked up. So it _wasn't_ Goku that killed him… but a member of the Saiyan Royal family. That was even _more_ infuriating! No wonder _why_ Vegeta was smirking so much!

"That annoys you a lot, doesn't it? To know a member of _my_ family killed him."

He said nothing and looked away. Then he realised something. Vegeta _still_ didn't have any children when it happened. "You didn't have any children when we were all on planet Namek."

A soft laugh escaped from the prince's lips. "Oh, Freeza wasn't killed then. He blew up the planet, but parts were found by his father." He looked up at that word. His father's _father_. He had only met his grandfather a few times. But only when he was younger. "Scientists rebuilt Freeza and then he came to Earth, looking for revenge on Kakarot over there." Vegeta nodded towards Goku. So the monkey _did_ have a Saiyan name. "Then, my son from the alternate timeline ran into Freeza. I didn't see everything, but I do know how he was killed." Vegeta bent down onto his knees, looking the young child in the eyes. "My son had a sword… and sliced him in half. Then he sliced him into little pieces."

A gasp emitted from the young child's lips. To think… his father had been rendered so… _weak less_. It was worse that it was by a Saiyan!

"Vegeta, I think you've traumatised the poor child enough now," a female said. Vegeta stood up and walked over to the female's side.

"Are you okay, Kuriza?" Gosina asked.

He looked at her; then at every single person in the room. All of them, except for Vegeta, held worry on their faces. He looked back at Gosina.

He then turned and ran out the door.

He wouldn't believe it. That stupid Saiyan _had_ to be lying.

His father, the strongest man in the universe, just _couldn't_ have been defeated.

By a monkey.

**--**

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE**

**I don't think Kuriza gets used enough for fan fictions, you know. He's a wonderful character. I just hope I haven't got him out of character. Of course, it's hard to get him **_**in**_** character, since you don't see much of him in **_**Neko**__**Majin Z**_**. Oh; he is in his final form here. By the way, I'm not delaying what species he is because I'm making one up; I just want to delay it. I know what species he is. Anyway, are you pleased that I've used Kuriza? I am. He's going to develop into a good guy—promise. The reason why I had Gosina first meet him? Well, they are going to have a **_**very**_** special bond when they are older. Not saying anything more. Please review.**

**Yunagirlamy, 6.7.09. **


	3. A Good Guy?

**Author's Notes: This starts in Gosina's PoV (Point of View), and then it goes into Kuriza's, then finishes with Gosina's. So I hope you will find this chapter interesting.**

**Summary: Cami and Gosina, daughters of Trunks and Goku (no, not that way), are having a small spar when they see something fall out of the sky. Whatever could it be? Their six-year-old brains decide to investigate! Little do they know; this is a life-changing investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**-- is a scene change and/or a different point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: A Good Guy?**

I stared at where he ran—then to my Daddy. He looked just as worried as I felt. All the while, one thought was running through my head. _'How could Vegeta be so cruel?'_ So I decided to confront him. I took a step forward, full of determination. I wouldn't let Vegeta get away with this. I could tell he had hurt Kuriza—and deliberately, too. It was wrong. I think Kuriza is only the same age as Cami and I. I bet Vegeta wouldn't like it if someone hurt _Cami_ like that.

To be honest, I didn't care what Kuriza's daddy did to Vegeta in the past; it didn't matter now. I feel sad for Kuriza because he's found out that his dad is dead. I'd be very times a gazillion upset if _my_ Daddy died. I don't think I would be able to stop crying.

Daddy took one look at my face, and with that one look, I think he guessed what I'm going to do. He nodded at me, giving me permission. I guess he thought the same thing as me.

"Why did you do that, Vegeta?" I asked, my young voice sounding curious.

"Hmph. He deserved it."

No he didn't! "What did he ever do to _you_, Vegeta?" I pointed my index finger at him. He didn't answer and looked away. I sighed angrily, and ran out the door, trying to sense Kuriza's ki. I'm not very good at it, because my Daddy is still teaching me how to do it. I guess I _would_ be better at it if I actually paid attention to him more.

"Are you tryin' to sense his ki?" I heard Cami ask. I looked behind me and saw her standing there. She had the same worried expression on her face as I had. "Don't ask me to try and do it. I'm still learning. I can't do it yet. But my Grandad is gonna teach me next week, instead of Daddy."

I nodded and then focused all my attention on sensing his ki.

Found it!

"He's out in the garden!" I cried, joy filling my tone. Cami smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," she said.

I nodded in agreement, and suddenly, we were running through the halls of Capsule Corporation. I was used to this by now. Cami and me _have_ been the bestest of friends since we were in nappies. It's true. Really it is. We didn't pay attention to each other until Cami was seven months old and I was five months old (at least, that's what our parents' say). I was born two months after Cami. It's not fair. It makes Cami the oldest and since she's the oldest, she gets to decide what we do.

Plus, she's a princess. Blimey, she uses _that_ excuse a lot. But don't get me wrong. She ain't like other princesses. She doesn't dress in fancy dresses or attend balls and stuff like that. Well okay, she's done that ONCE. She's not stuck-up either. She just has a bad temper, but she can't help _that_.

_Vegeta's _her grandad.

We arrived outside, the sun shining brightly down. I looked around with my "sparkly" black eyes (Daddy says that he's never seen eyes sparkle in the way mine do. I don't really get how eyes can sparkle though) and saw Kuriza sitting on the ground, his legs crossed, and his arms resting in the middle of his lap.

I walked over to him, Cami following close behind. She doesn't trust him yet, and that's okay. You can't trust someone you've just met. I don't know if I trust him or not. I guess we'll just have to see as time goes on. He looked up at me. His eyes are red and puffy. He's been crying—and I don't blame him.

I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. "It's okay," I said, trying to make him feel better, "You still have your Mom." I hope.

He sighed. "Actually… my Mum's dead, too. My Dad killed her after she had me."

Oh no! That's dead horrible! "Oh, I feel _so_ sorry for you!"

He shrugged my arm off. "Don't. I never knew her, so I'm not bothered." He obviously is. "And don't go thinking I obviously am, because I'm really not. My Mum deserved to die." Oh, how can _any_one say that about their mommy? I could never say that about _mine_. I love my Mommy! She's the bestest Mommy in the whole wide world. I mean it.

Then Cami spoke. "Hey, I'm sorry about my Grandad. He's really mean like that."

Kuriza looked at her and nodded. I think that means that he understood and knew exactly how she felt.

_My_ Grandad is really cool! He shows me all kinds of tricks! Did you know, that he once promised me that no monsters would ever take me away? And I know he meant it. He's never mad at me (well, most of the time) _and_ he helps me get back on my older brother, Goten, when he does something nasty to me. I'm so glad he isn't like Vegeta! That would be terrible! I feel _dead_ sorry for Cami! But she _is_ rich… and a _princess_… so I guess that makes up for it.

Cami smiled in sympathy and sat the other side of Kuriza. If you didn't know any better, you'd think us three were the best of friends. Hey, that's not a bad idea! We'll get Kuriza to be our best friend! It'll be nice having a _boy_ friend for once. I wonder if he ever had best friends before. It would be so sad if he didn't.

He would have been so lonely.

I'll ask him. Doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"So… when you were living with your Dad… did you have any friends… like best friends?"

* * *

Huh. What _can_ you consider a _best friend_? Someone who is loyal and obedient to your every word? Someone who follows you around like a lost puppy? No. I don't think so. I don't _need_ best friends, anyway! I can get along just fine on my own. It's just like Dad said. Best friends are worthless. I was stupid enough once to believe they actually _mattered_.

"_Dad, I've been thinking."_

"_About what, son?"_

"_Well… I was thinking… can I have a best friend? Please?"_

"_No! Absolutely not."_

"_But why not?"_

"_They're worthless. Complete waste of your time."_

"_But… it'd be nice to have someone to play with…"_

"_Kuriza, you don't have _time_ to play with someone. Playing is for fools, anyway."_

"_Okay… I believe you."_

I can't believe I didn't trust him when he said no the first time. I can't believe I made him explain. I should be ashamed of myself. Oh well. He won't care now. He's _dead_. Thanks to the stupid Saiyan Royal family. One day, I'll knock them off their high thrones. You just watch.

"No. Best friends aren't worth my time." I watched as the look on the girl's face turned into a shocked one from a happy one.

"Best friends are worth _any_one's time!"

She's going to _try_ and argue with me. I crossed my arms—a sign of my annoyance. Hopefully… _Gosina_ will be smart enough to realise this. Or maybe she'll think me crossing my arms is just for show? "Give me one good reason."

"Well… best friends _always_ stay by your side."

Like lost puppies.

"And another?" Saying it has probably built her hopes up. Well, good. Because I can just knock them right back down again.

"And they listen to every word you say! And they will do what you ask, no matter what!"

Loyal _and_ obedient.

I guess I was right about best friends. They're loyal and obedient to your every word and they'll follow you around like a lost puppy. Who'd want someone like _that_ in their lives? Well, I definitely don't. "Doesn't sound like the kind of person I want to know."

"But it _is_ the kind of person you wanna know!"

Is it me; or is she trying to tell me what to do? No. It _isn't_ the kind of person I want to know. I don't _want_ a lost puppy following me around. I don't _want_ someone who'd be like a slave, hanging on my every word. I've _already_ had slaves. I _did_ try to make friends with _them_; but there was no point. They didn't want to know. They were too scared of me.

"Give me _one_ good reason."

"They're always there for you, no matter what. And you can bet that any secrets you tell them will be kept secret."

… _So_?

"You can _always_ depend on your best friend." It was the Cami girl that spoke that time. She sounded deadly serious as well; unlike Goku's daughter. _She_ sounded very carefree. So she obviously is very happy with her life. Or maybe that smile is hiding something very sinister. She _is_ a half-Saiyan after all. Saiyans just _don't_ lead happy lives. "So maybe you should consider going to a shop and buying one. They're very cheap."

Well, all _her_ seriousness just went.

"So are you suggesting that best friends are just something you can buy?"

"No, I was joking."

"Anyway, you said that you can always depend on your best friend, right?" I was going somewhere with this.

"Yep!"

"So are you suggesting that if I _did_ have a best friend, I would have never gotten beaten up?" I was annoyed, because this made me sound weak. I'm not weak. Whoever beat me up was obviously stronger than me, but they must have been older than me. I'm only stronger than people who are the same age as me or younger.

I'm only six.

"No… but your best friend would have gone to get help or helped you themselves!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am, okay?!"

I shot her a look of puzzlement. "Okay, fine."

* * *

I sighed and stood up. I paced in front of Kuriza and Cami as I tried to explain why having a best friend is good.

"Look, Cami has a very good point. If you _did_ have a best friend, you probably wouldn't have got beaten up. Because, let's face it, you got beat up pretty bad."

I soon learnt that it was a mistake saying that.

"_WHAT_?! Are you saying I'm _weak_?!" Kuriza stood up in anger and clenched his fists. His ki level then started to rise swiftly. He stomped over to me and pushed me on the ground. "_No one_ calls me WEAK!" Just as he raised his fist to hit me, Cami grabbed his arm. Her level was almost just as high as his. But all Kuriza did was shrug off her – it sent her flying across the ground, and the only thing that stopped her was herself. Kuriza then sent a blast her way.

I looked on, helpless and frightened.

Everything that happened next was so fast.

Before the blast could hit Cami, her dad blocked her from it, and sent it flying into the sky. Then, out of nowhere, Vegeta came and knocked Kuriza onto the ground. A few seconds later, I felt myself being picked up.

"You okay, Butterfly?"

I nodded, relieved that Daddy was here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kuriza got really angry because he thought Gosina called him weak!"

I turned my head at the sound of Cami's voice. She was being held by her dad, who had a murderous look in his eyes. I knew that because I had seen looks like that many times. I glanced to Vegeta. He had the same look, but it was fiercer.

"That's because she did call me weak, the stupid bit—"

He was cut off by Vegeta grabbing him.

"Listen here you slimy lizard! I don't care if you _are_ a prince or not! _No one_ does that to _my_ granddaughter _or_ her friend! The next time something likes this happens – and I can assure you that it _won't_ – I'll bring your intestines through your nose and your almost nonexistent brain through somewhere unpleasant! Then I'll break every single bone in your body, wait until they've healed and then break them all over again! Got it, _brat_?!"

Kuriza was too frozen with fear to reply.

I heard Daddy mutter something about doing the same and worse and then he took me inside. I guessed it was so _he_ wouldn't do anything to Kuriza. As soon as Daddy put me down, Mommy rushed to me and gathered me in her arms.

I didn't hug Mommy back because I was too deep in thought.

I thought Kuriza was a _good_ guy.

I wanted to be friends with him.

…

Maybe I still can be.

**CHAPTER THREE COMPLETE.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I kind of went off DBZ for a while, but I've been watching it again and reading various fics, so I've been insprired! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Also, it's hard writing in the pov of a six-year-old.**

**Yunagirlamy, 3.5.10. **


	4. Chika the Halfbreed

**Author's Notes: Erm… sorry for not updating, but no one really reads this story, so that's okay. Not a lot of chapters left.**

**Summary: Cami and Gosina, daughters of Trunks and Goku (no, not that way), are having a small spar when they see something fall out of the sky. Whatever could it be? Their six-year-old brains decide to investigate! Little do they know; this is a life-changing investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Chika the Half-breed.**

"Zeira, calm down!"

"That little bastard nearly killed my baby! Trunks, let me _go_!" With fury in her eyes, the human wife struggled against the grasp her half-Saiyan husband had around her waist. It would have been a comical sight if not for the seriousness of the situation. When her husband just tightened his grip, Zeira let out a small scream of frustration and thrashed about even more.

Cami stood in front of her mother, a puzzled look on her young face. "Mommy, I'm okay! Really am I! Daddy saved me! Kuriza didn't kill me." Zeira paid no mind to her daughter.

On the other side of the room, Gosina almost wished that her mother was being held back by her father—having the life squeezed out of you wasn't really fun. As soon as Goku had entered and set Gosina down on the floor, Chi-Chi had rushed over, knelt down in front of her only daughter and embraced her securely in her arms.

"Oh, my darling Gosina!" she had wailed, "Mommy's never letting you out of her sight again!"

The rest of the family members were deciding on what to do about Kuriza.

Vegeta and Bulla wanted to simply murder him – Bulma wouldn't let them do that, although she wanted to murder Kuriza too. Bardock wanted to slowly torture Kuriza – of course, Goku wouldn't allow that, even if he _did _feel the same. Goten, with his sister's permission, wanted to annihilate Kuriza. Gohan didn't actually want to anything to Kuriza—as long as Gosina was okay.

When Chi-Chi had finally let her go, Gosina saw it as her only chance to run out to Kuriza. _He didn't mean to kill us_, she thought. _He's just angry that his daddy is not alive anymore._ She started to run out, but an iron grip on her arm stopped her.

"Gosina, what are you _doing_?" cried Goten, turning his sister around to face him. "He tried to kill you—and Cami!"

"No, he _didn't_!" Gosina argued. Everyone looked in shock at Gosina – even Zeira had stopped struggling. "How would _you_ feel if Daddy died?"

"I wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't go about trying to kill little kids, Go—"

"—he's about the same age as us!" There was a whine in her voice. Gosina sighed and pushed Goten's hand off her arm. "I just want to talk to him!"

"He's not there anymore," Vegeta suddenly stated.

"I have to find him, then!" Gosina announced.

Chi-Chi stepped forward. "No! Gosina, you're not going anywhere!"

"Neither are you, Cami," Trunks said to his daughter who was tip-toeing to the window. She froze and turned her head to smile sheepishly at her father.

"But, Mommy—"

"—not another word about it, Gosina! I don't want you going near this Kuriza guy!" Gosina opened her mouth to speak, but Chi-Chi cut her off. "And that's _final_!"

"Daddy!" Gosina whined. Goku just shook his head.

"I have to agree with your mother on this one, Gosina. Kuriza's dangerous and he could have killed you."

Gosina let out a small whine, crossed her arms and stomped her foot. She _really_ wanted to help Kuriza—he wasn't the bad guy, she just knew it! Tears started to well up in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble; but _wait_! Gohan had not said anything! Maybe _he_ would let her!

"No, Gosina," Gohan said before she could ask.

"But how did…?"

Gohan smirked. "I _was_ six once upon a time."

Gosina pouted at him.

It _just_ wasn't fair.

Tears dripped onto the ground. His fingers dug into the earth. His head hung low to the dirt. His body quivered as he sobbed. It just wasn't _fair_; why did his father have to die and leave him here, on this damned planet? This stupid planet which only brought devastation to anyone who trod upon its ground—why did _he_ have to be the one to suffer it? Any desolate planet was better than this one.

Kuriza then let his body fall to the ground. He curled up and closed his eyes as he continued to sob. He didn't _care_ what anybody would think of his weak emotions. If he wanted to cry, he damn well was going to! Back on his home planet—the planet of the Icejins—he would have been punished for such a thing.

_His home planet_… was it still there? Did it still float proudly in space? Kuriza wondered these questions because he could tell that it was not the age of 762 anymore. If Vegeta had children _and_ a grandchild, Kuriza guessed he had to be at least thirty years in the future.

"_Damn it_!" he roared, pounding his fist into the earth. "_F–father_," Kuriza chocked, holding back a sob. "I… I _miss_ you."

"Aww, does the lost little boy need his daddy?"

Kuriza shot up into a sitting position when he heard the familiar female voice. He quickly stood up and snarled at the young girl standing in front of him. "_Saiyan_, how dare you come here!"

The young Saiyan smiled and bowed. "You should thank me, Kuriza. After all, I saved you from the dangers of your father."

"You're not worthy to speak of him!" Kuriza snapped. "Anyway, where have you sent me, Saiyan?"

"Earth, in the age 797." She smirked and put her hand forward. "Quite a peaceful time on Earth, Kuriza. You're lucky."

"I am _not_ lucky!" Kuriza countered. Then he realised something—Saiyans did _not_ have the ability to send someone into the future or past. "You're not completely Saiyan, are you?" Kuriza asked with a smirk and crossed arms.

The Saiyan female growled. "No. I am half-Conthur, which isn't _my_ fault! Daddy couldn't mate with a female Saiyan because they were all dead."

"Psh, whatever," Kuriza waved a hand. "What's your name, anyway? I _never_ saw you on Father's ship."

The half-breed chuckled. "You want to know the name of your executioner? A strange wish, but I'll grant it." The girl bowed down, bringing her right arm in front of her. "My name is Chika."

"My _executioner_? Not if _I _have any say in the matter."

Chika glared at him with green eyes and flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder. She crossed her arms over her purple and white Saiyan armour. "What happened to your injuries? I beat you to within an inch of your life."

Kuriza smirked. "The humans healed me. I don't know how, but they did."

Chika's eyes travelled up and down his body before she answered. "Hm. Remind me to _thank_ them."

"What are you doing here anyway, monkey?"

"Just thought I'd check up on you… oh, and kill you." Chika got into a fighting stance. "After all, I failed last time."

Kuriza crossed his arms, with an arrogant smirk complimenting it. This pathetic monkey _really_ thought that she could beat _him_—Lord Kuriza? There was no way in hell Kuriza was going to allow that to happen. After he killed the stupid Saiyan half-breed, he would call in reinforcements from the Icejin planet, and destroy this condemned dirt ball. "And you're going to fail _this_ time, too!" Kuriza looked to her waist. "Even if there was a full moon hanging in the sky, you'd still fail! Because you have no t—"

He was cut short by a fist connecting with his jaw. The power behind it was so incredible that Kuriza went flying backwards a couple of feet. Cackling was heard as soon as Kuriza landed.

"Are you _sure_ I will fail?"

Kuriza pushed himself up—and without hesitation, he flew at the Saiyan. He reared his fist back ready for attack… but when he tried to land a punch, Chika simply held up a hand to stop him. Kuriza's eyes widened and Chika smirked. Then, she spun around several times and let go of Kuriza. He went high and far in the air, and landed at least five feet away from Chika.

Chika giggled and walked over to Kuriza. She crossed her arms as she stood over Kuriza. "You're making this too easy, my lord. Perhaps you should jus—"

Before she could finish, Kuriza kicked his feet through her legs, making her fall onto her back.

Kuriza stood up, minding the pain in his back as he did. "Just kill you now and dominate the whole universe? Sounds like a good plan, Saiyan." Kuriza smirked as he charged up an attack on his index finger. He stood with his arm straight, his feet slightly apart and the angle of his body somewhat twisted.

Chika chuckled and just lay there on the ground. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes.

Kuriza's attack was now ready. "This is a move I like to reserve especially for Saiyans. It has no name yet, but I'm sure I'll think of one." Kuriza grinned callously. "I did want to use it on a full-blooded Saiyan, but I suppose you'll have to do. Say hello to my father in hell for me." Kuriza silently fired a pink beam from his finger. Just when it was going to hit Chika directly through the heart, she suddenly disappeared!

A small crater was now formed in the ground where Chika once lay.

Kuriza growled and crossed his arms in annoyance. _That_ wasn't much of a fi—

"Miss me?"

Kuriza unexpectedly found himself laying on his front at least ten feet away. He tried to push himself up – but pain shot through his body every time he tried. A few seconds later, unbearable pain came searing from his back; Chika had her foot pressed down hard on his back. Kuriza gritted his teeth together.

"I have to hate and leave you now, Kuriza. I'm going back to the present," she spoke in a teasing manner. "I'll be back in four years, though."

Kuriza sneered—that gave him time to train and surpass Chika's strength. And if he got the Saiyans on his side… it would be _excellent_.

"_Byeee_," Chika sang; and then she disappeared.

Kuriza stayed where he was, but raised his energy level slightly. That would get that human girl to come to him.

… _Hopefully_, anyway.

**CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE.**

**-gasp- Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 is coming out soon! I cannot wait! I shall buy it with my EMA. Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Yunagirlamy, 20.9.10.**


	5. Friends?

**Author's Notes: Well, two people have added this to their favourites, but not to their alert – which confuses me. I mean, if they like the story… wouldn't they want to read **_**more**_**? Oh well. I got one comment on deviantART and that's enough for me.**

**Summary: Cami and Gosina, daughters of Trunks and Goku (no, not that way), are having a small spar when they see something fall out of the sky. Whatever could it be? Their six-year-old brains decide to investigate! Little do they know; this is a life-changing investigation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my original characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Friends?**

"Whoa, did anyone _feel_ that energy?" Goku questioned. His expression was not one of terror, but instead, one of mere curiosity. "Do you think it coulda been…" Goku trailed off, not sure if anyone was going to like what he thought.

"Could have been _what_, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped. He was in a bad enough mood as it was and didn't need this _clown_ making it even worse. Vegeta _had_ felt the ki, and he knew _exactly_ who it was. He just thought it would have been much more powerful by now.

"Well… a Saiyan," Goku finished, earning a gasp from all round—except Vegeta and Bardock.

"Great, just how many of you guys _are_ there…?" Zeira muttered sarcastically with a roll of her purple eyes. Her comment was ignored.

"A Saiyan? Are you sure, Dad?" Goten questioned. Goku nodded. "But aren't the only ones us?"

"You don't know that," Bardock said firmly. "There could have been many survivors of Planet Vegeta."

"Yeah, it doesn't mean that they would come to Earth," Goku added. Vegeta and Bardock nodded their heads and muttered in agreement. Bardock had only come to Earth because his baby son was sent there and Vegeta had come to Earth to wish for immortality using the Earth's Dragon Balls.

There was a silence as they thought about any other reasons why a Saiyan would come to Earth. However, quickly breaking this silence was a young voice.

"Kuriza!" Gosina suddenly cried, leaping up her from sitting spot on the floor. Then, before anyone could stop her, Gosina raised her energy level to the highest it would go and sped out the window, leaving a trail of white aura behind her. Seconds later, Cami powered up too and went after Gosina, also leaving behind white aura.

Vegeta let out an annoyed growl and flew after the two girls – Goku, Goten, Bardock and Trunks followed not long after, grim expressions on their faces.

"Gosina! Wait up!" Cami yelled. Gosina rolled her eyes and slowed down slightly. Cami soon caught up, and both the girls increased their speed—both of them were aware that their relations were coming after them. Within minutes Gosina landed. Crying his name out, Gosina ran over to Kuriza and dropped down to her hands and knees beside him. The ground was rough on her young knees and cut open one of her knees—but Gosina didn't care. She winced at the pain, but that was all. Her complete attention was on Kuriza. She had no idea _why_ she cared for him; he did push her to the ground after all. Gosina supposed she should hate him… but she just _couldn't_.

And then, when her black eyes were scanning up and down his body, she noticed. She noticed that Kuriza… didn't look like Kuriza anymore. Instead, he had a red chestnut-shaped head, framed by a white border, which had what Gosina guessed to be ears. He wore Saiyan armour with shoulder pads that stuck out, and had red panels framed by white. The skin of his head, chest feet and hands were now light purple and his limbs and tail were now pink with thin-lined black circles running round them. At the end of his tail was a long white tip.

Tears threatened to fall from Gosina's eyes. Did… did this mean that Kuriza was _dying_?

Kuriza looked up at Gosina and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not dying. This is my first form." At the confused look on Gosina's face, Kuriza explained. "My race can keep their powers hidden, only using them when need be. When the need arises, we can raise our power enormously. However, in order to unleash this power we have to transform, as unleashing the power in our normal forms would cause massive amounts of stress upon our bodies."

Gosina blinked. "… What?"

A few yards away, Cami stood; arms crossed and feet slightly apart. She was feeling very uncomfortable, what with Kuriza lying not too far away from her. She had only followed Gosina to make sure nothing happened to her – it was her duty as a best friend _and_ the Saiyan Royal Princess.

Gosina put her hand on Kuriza's cheek—_why_? Cami just couldn't get her head around Gosina's behaviour. Less than half-an-hour ago, Kuriza was ready to kill them! And now Gosina was being _nice_ to him?

Fortunately, Cami could feel the adults nearing. Unfortunately, she and Gosina were going to be in trouble. A _lot_ of it. Cami barely had time to turn around and fly off before she felt a hand on each shoulder. She looked to her left—Vegeta was stood there—and then to her right, where her father stood. Cami sighed; the things she did for Gosina…

When Goku, Bardock and Goten landed, Goku was the first to spring into action. He ran over to Gosina and roughly ripped her away from Kuriza. Goku stood her in front of him and held onto Gosina's shoulders.

"What were you thinking, Gosina?" Goku cried. His worry for his daughter was deciding to show itself through anger. Goku couldn't help it—he worried about all of his children and tried as best he could to keep them away from things that could harm them.

"I-I wanted to help him…" Gosina whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. She went to kneel back down by Kuriza, but Goku grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so. "He's probably weaker than this Freeza!" Gosina cried. Kuriza nodded and a groan of pain came past his lips. Gosina's bottom lip quivered and her eyes were wide; known to many parents as the "puppy-dog eyes". Goku was looking away in order to avoid being sucked in to her silent pleading. He just wanted Gosina as far away from Kuriza as possible.

Gosina sighed and asked Cami, "Do you think he should be helped, Cami?" When no answer emerged, Gosina added, "Just look at him! All we need to do is give him a send you bean and he'll be fine!"

Cami diverted her eyes up to her grandfather, and then to her father. Both looked down at her with a stern expression. It was obvious what both of them thought. But then, Cami looked at Kuriza—and her blue eyes softened. Just the image of him lying there, blood running down his face… Cami let out a sigh and from her lips came a small, "Yes."

A wide smile replaced the frown on Gosina's face—now that she wasn't the only one who wanted to help Kuriza, _surely_ the adults couldn't say no! And her assumption was right; Goku knew in his heart it wouldn't be right to leave Kuriza there with his injuries. He was, after all, a small child.

Causing Gosina to squeal in delight, Goku gently gathered Kuriza in his arms, being careful to avoid harming him any more than he was. Gosina grabbed onto the material of his trousers. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and the three suddenly found themselves on Kami's Lookout.

"Dende, could you heal Kuriza here for us, please?"

"Please?" Gosina added, clasping her hands together.

Dende nodded and smiled warmly. But, when he got a good look at Kuriza, his smile faded away. "Is… he related to Freeza?"

Goku swallowed the lump that was in his throat and softly, he set Kuriza down on the ground. Gosina immediately rushed to his side, making sure he wasn't worse. "Yes, he's Freeza's son," Goku answered. Dende gasped in shock and looked down to Kuriza once more. It was just like looking at a younger Freeza! Dende was about to change his mind about healing Kuriza, when a small voice piped up.

"Please heal him, Mr Dende! He's my friend!"

Dende sighed at the little girl—she was just too adorable to ignore any of her requests. Plus the fact that the girl _was_ Goku's daughter. "Okay," Dende replied, and then he knelt down. He placed one hand on Kuriza's back and the other on his head. Seconds later, an orange glow surrounded Kuriza's body—all his cuts and grazes were slowing healing up. When Dende was finished, Kuriza quickly stood up and directed a glare to Gosina.

"I wanted to heal _slowly_!" Kuriza cried.

"Why? You're not a Saiyan!" Gosina shot back.

Kuriza crossed his arms. "Hmph. Good thing, too. I wouldn't want to be a measly Saiyan."

"Being a Saiyan is great!" Gosina boasted. _Oh well, doesn't hurt to tell one lie, _she thought.

Goku observed the two children arguing before deciding he'd had enough. He scooped Gosina up and held her on his hip. He placed two fingers on his head and nearly used instant-transmission—when Kuriza suddenly grabbed his by the arm and cried out, "Wait!" Goku just ignored him, but Gosina didn't. She jumped out of Goku's arms and sat down on the ground.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere," she announced. "I want to hear what Kuriza has to say."

"Okay, fine."

Gosina smiled at Kuriza. "What is it, Kuriza?"

"There'll be a powerful enemy coming here in four years."

"Who?" Gosina asked with a high-pitched voice. She got to her feet and stood by Kuriza.

"A Saiyan," Kuriza answered. A small gasp was heard coming from Gosina. Goku, however… he wasn't surprised at all.

"So that must be the power level we felt earlier…" Goku mused to himself.

Kuriza shrugged. "Probably."

"It makes sense if it was a Saiyan," Goku concluded.

"Was they the one what beat you up?" Gosina questioned.

"No!" Kuriza snapped. Gosina didn't believe him, but said nothing about it. She really wanted Kuriza to be her friend, and if he was going to be so, then she knew she'd have to be careful about what she said around him.

"How strong is this Saiyan, though?" Goku asked, crossing his arms.

Kuriza took one step back and blinked. He was obviously caught off by this question. "Err… well. _Strong_, I guess. I don't know what their power level is—I don't have a scouter." A child's laugh was heard straight after he finished speaking. Kuriza looked with a puzzled face at Gosina.

"What's… a scouter?" she questioned in between laughs.

"Well… it reads power levels and it can track Dragon Balls."

"Oh! We have something like that!" Gosina held up one finger as if making an important point. "It's called the Dragon Radar. It's—" She was cut short by Goku clamping a hand over her mouth. He now held his daughter close to him.

"That's enough," he said softly.

Kuriza rolled his red eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not going to wish my Papa back or for Earth blow up."

Gosina guided her father's hand away from her mouth. "See, Daddy? Kuriza isn't a bad guy! Besides, I don't think he would tell us about that Saiyan if he was a bad guy." There was a small minute of silence as Goku thought this over. He supposed his daughter was right… but what if Kuriza was tricking them? Getting them to train just so that they would be worthy opponents? Which led Goku to wonder just how strong Kuriza was. Surely, if he was Freeza's son, Freeza would have made sure he trained every day.

"Okay," Goku finally spoke. "I trust him – for now."

"Could we use the Dragon Balls to wish the Saiyan dead?" Kuriza enquired. He was aware it was the coward's way out, but it _would_ save him four years. The sooner he defeated Chika, the sooner he could destroy this stupid planet.

"No," Goku replied. "The Dragon Balls aren't able to wish anyone dead that has more power than the creator. However, we will train."

"How old is this Saiyan?" Gosina asked.

"I… don't know."

"Well, if it's a Saiyan, probably about fifty-years-old."

Kuriza scoffed. "She's not fifty, not even close to that."

"_She_?" Goku exclaimed. "And how could she not be about fifty?"

"Because she has this stupid ability to go back and forwards in time," Kuriza explained hastily.

"Cool!" Gosina cried with wide eyes and a grin. "_I_ wanna do that!"

Kuriza rolled his eyes once more. This was certainly going to be a long four years.

**CHAPTER FIVE COMPLETE.**

**I now declare this story officially complete! It's taken me a year to give you five chapters—I guess that's how lazy I am. To the small amount of you who have read it, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please look out for its sequel coming soon, which will be **_**much**_** longer! Also, no one is confused, Kuriza thinks that the scouters can track Dragon Balls is because he's six. When he was on Planet Namek, he noticed that his father seemed a bit angry when the scouters were destroyed and Kuriza thinks this because the scouters can track the Dragon Balls. To anyone who thinks the same as Kuriza, the scouters cann**_**ot**_** track Dragon Balls. Freeza and his men were able to find the Dragon Balls because each village on Namek had a Dragon Ball, and Freeza used his scouter to track down the energy levels of the Namekians in the villages, **_**not**_** the Dragon Balls. **

**Yunagirlamy, 26.10.10.**


End file.
